beauty_and_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
An Impossible Silence
|season=1 |number=11 |image=File:An Impossible Silence title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=December 18, 1987 |writer=Alex Gansa Howard Gordon |director=Christopher Leitch |previous=A Children's Story |next=Shades of Grey }} "An Impossible Silence" is the eleventh episode of the 1st season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot Upon witnessing a shooting, a deaf Laura Williams must decide if she should leave the sanctuary of "The World Below" to free an innocent man. While Catherine is investigating the same case, Catherine is beaten up in her apartment by the men who were behind the murder. After receiving loving assurance from Vincent and Catherine, Laura bravely gives her statement to the police. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Linda Hamilton as Catherine Chandler *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Renn Woods as Edie *Terrylene as Laura Williams *Jason Bernard as Jack Davis *John M. Jackson as Laine Keller *Chris Mulkey as Danny Yates *Robert Pastorelli as Tony Perotta *Dana Gladstone as Detective Snyder *Armin Shimerman as Pascal *Glenn Plummer as Curtis Jackson *Rick Garia as Cop *Kathleen Heller as Sharon Lewis *Michael Lewis as Costanza *Bill Pugin as Sign Language Interpreter *Richard Brailford as Reporter #1 *Phil Diskin as Officer *Dave Matzke as Reporter #2 *Kate Mulligan as Reporter #3 *Sue Rihr as Maggie *Virginia Watson as Sgt. Walker *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Christopher Leitch *Written by Alex Gansa and Howard Gordon *Produced by John David, Harvey Frand, Paul Junger Witt, Ron Koslow, Stephen Kurzfeld, David E. Peckinpah, Tony Thomas and Christopher Toyne *Music by Don Davis *Film Editor - Drake Silliman *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Set Decorator - Peg Cummings *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist *J.W. Kompare - Assistant Editor (uncredited) Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Gloria Montemayor - Hair Stylist *Jack Wilson - Makeup Artist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent (uncredited) *Tim Turner - Beast Crew: Rick Baker (uncredited) Production Management *Leonard Bram - Unit Production Manager *Harry Waterson - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mary Ellen Canniff - First Assistant Director *Bruce Solow - Second Assistant Director *Robert Brooks Mendel - DGA Trainee (uncredited) Art Department *Michael A. Contreraz - Labor Foreman *Bill Dietz - Property Master Sound Department *Rick Ash - Sound Mixer *Scott Martin Gershin - Sound Designer *Anthony Mazzei - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Larry Fioritto - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *Fred Lerner - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Vincent Contarino - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Dawn Y. Line - Set Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Don Sanders - Music Editor Other Crew *Kathy Barrett - Script Supervisor *George R.R. Martin - Executive Story Consultant *Bill Pugin - On-Set Interpreter References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520493/ An Impossible Silence] at IMDb Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes